2 Unlimited
thumb|center|335 px No Limit (оригинал 2 Unlimited) Нет границ (перевод Lunar_spb) Let me hear us say yeah! (wow!) Дайте мне услышать ваше "да" (вау!) No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, No, no, no, no there's no limit! Нет, нет, нет, нет границ! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, No, no, no, no there's no limit! Нет, нет, нет, нет границ! No, no limits, we'll reach for the sky! Нет, нет границ, мы направляемся в небеса! No valley too deep, Нет слишком глубоких долин, No mountain too high, Нет слишком высоких гор, No, no limits, won't give up the fight! Нет, нет границ, мы не сдадимся в бою! We do what we want Мы будем делать, что хотим, And we do it with pride И будем делать это с гордостью Let me hear us say yeah! (wow!) Дайте мне услышать ваше "да" (вау!) Hard to the core, I feel the floor, Я крепкий орешек, я чувствую танцпол, When I'm on stage, yo, ya answer more, Когда я на сцене, да, да, отвечайте еще, I'm on the edge, I know the ledge, Я нахожусь на краю, я знаю свою планку, I work real hard to collect my cash! Я реально «пахал», чтобы заработать деньги, Tick tick tick tick tаke your time, Тик, тик, тик, тик, не торопите свое время, When I'm going I'm going for mine, Когда я иду, то иду за своим, Open your ears and you will hear it, Прислушайся и ты услышишь это, I tell you this 'cause there's no limit! Я скажу тебе это, ведь границ нет! No limits allowed, Никаких границ, Cause there's much crowd, Ведь здесь так много людей. Microphone check as I choose my route Проверяю микрофон, выбирая дорогу I'm playing on the road, I've got no fear, Я играю на гастролях, у меня нет страха, The sounds from my mouth is on record here, Здесь мой голос знают, There never will be no mountain too high, Никогда не будет слишком высоких гор, Reach the top, touch the sky! Доберемся до вершины, дотронемся до неба! They tried to diss me Мне пытались грубить, Cause I sell out... Потому что моя музыка "продается". I'm making techno and I am proud! Я делаю техно и я горжусь этим! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, No, no ,no , no there's no limit! Нет, нет, нет, нет границ! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, No, no, no, no there's no limit! Нет, нет, нет, нет границ! No, no limits, we'll reach for the sky! Нет, нет границ, мы направляемся в небеса! No valley too deep, Нет слишком глубоких долин, No mountain too high, Нет слишком высоких гор, No, no limits, won't give up the fight! Нет, нет границ, мы не сдадимся в бою! We do what we want Мы будем делать, что хотим, And we do it with pride И будем делать это с гордостью Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/2/2_unlimited/no_limit.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.